Love, Family, Adventure!
by CrystalWolf28
Summary: After many years later a new chapter of life begins with the Paw Patrol. So join this adventure with the pups on this fun crazy adventure!
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm sorry about not posting this earlier. I actually forgot about this completely till I was look through all my stories. The oc's in this chapter belong to samuelsmwong and marcogalmich. If you want your Oc in the story please leave info in them in the comments or PM me. Now! Onto the story!

The Dalmatian let out sigh as she saved her new game. "Heaven?" Heaven jumped in surprise and she turns to see Zuma. "Zuma don't scare me like that!" Heaven wraps her mate in a hug. "How's the Paw Patrol doing?" Zuma's tail starts to wag fast.

"Oh! Well, Ocean gave biwth (birth) to one healthy pup. Skye gave biwth (birth) to three pups. Cwystal misses you a lot. You should come visit soon. Chase and Mawshall got updates on theiw pup packs. Everyone else is good too!"

Heaven nods and Zuma hugs her from behind. "Get some sleep Heaven." Heaven stares at the ground shaking violently. "Heaven?" Heaven has trauma due to being kidnapped. "Please! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Zuma holds Heaven close calming her down.

Ryder's voice comes through Zuma's pups tag. "Zuma it's time to head back." Zuma looked at his mate who was still crying. "Bring Heaven Marshall can give her something." Zuma nods and helps Heaven to his hovercraft.

15 minutes later.

"Heaven!" Heaven's ears perk up and she lets out a sob and Marshall hugs her. "It's ok." Zuma and Marshall comfort her. "Here will help you sleep." Marshall gives her the medicine and she thanks him. In a few short minutes Heaven was out like a light.

Later that day up in Jake's mountain

"Samuel! Look at the penguins!" Samuel smiles at his little sister as Everest follows the penguins down the snowy hill. Samuel follows his sister down the hill howling in excitement. "Everest! Samuel! Do you want to go see the Paw Patrol?" They nod and Jake walks with them down to Everest's vehicle.

They arrive at the Lookout in twenty minutes.

"Uncle Samuel! Aunt Everest!" Tundra and Ice run up to them hugging them tightly. "What a awesome welcome we feel so loved!" Samuel grins at the two. "Is your mom and dad inside?" Everest asks Ice who was jumping around. "Yeah! Come on hurry you slow pokes!" Ice yells pulling on the the black and white wolf.

"I'm not slow." Tundra whispered shyly as Samuel picks her up by the scruff of her neck. "Slow poke!" Ice teased her till Everest told her to stop. "Don't tease your little sister." Samuel put Tundra down and she stays close to him. They reach the top of the hill to see a black and white wolf with a mix breed next to her.

"Ice! Tundra! Don't run off without saying something!" Rocky said hugging his pups. Ice nodded and hugged her father. She looks exactly like him except with blue eyes. Tundra looks like her mom but has orange-ish brown eyes and her left ear is floppy like Rocky.

"Momma! Ice keeps teasing me!" Tundra said holding onto Crystal. "Ice. What did we say about teasing your sister?" Crystal looks at Ice who sheepishly looks away. "Sorry Tundra." Tundra hugs her and smiles. "It's fine!" Tundra barked and tags her sister. "You're it!" Tundra runs off with Ice close behind.

"Sorry about that." Crystal apologizes to them. Samuel smiles and shakes his head looking at Everest. "Don't worry we use to do that too." Crystal smiles and Rocky gets up. "Did you two want to come inside?" They both nod and head into the Lookout.

"Guys Samuel and Everest are here!" Rocky said and everyone looks at him. "Hey Sammy!" The black eyed husky glared at the German Shepherd. "Hello Chase. I thought you stopped calling me that Chasey." They glared at each other before laughing and high pawing.

"How have you been?" Chase asks and Samuel grins. "I've been good! What about you?" They start talking and Everest face paws. "Well that's my brother for you." Crystal nods and pulls her to Ocean. Ocean walks to them and shakes her head. "Crystal don't drag the poor husky like that." Crystal grins and Everest smiles at her. "It's fine Ocean don't worry." Ocean nods and sits down with them.

"Crystal? How long have I been asleep?" Crystal jumps and wheels around and comes nose to nose with Heaven. "Heaven!" Heaven laughs and backs away Crystal sticks her tounge out. "It's noon so probably about 11 hours of sleep. Any nightmare?" Heaven nodded and her ears go down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Crystal carefully asked her best friend. The dally nodded and Crystal takes her outside. "Is everything ok?" Everest asked Ocean worried about her. "I can't say I'm sorry it's personal to Heaven." Everest nods and looks her brother and smiles. "So. Ocean how have you been?"

Ocean looks at her and sighs. "I've been great! But, having a kid with social anxiety is hard." Ocean said looking at her sons. "I want Flash to be able to make friends. He didn't play with the other pups. But you know, Tundra is shy around other pups to so maybe they would make good friends with each other." Ocean said smiling at Everest. Everest smiles nodding watching Ocean's sons.

"Cruz! Let me go that hurts!" Cruz was pulling on Flash's ear and Flash was trying to get away. "Cruz. Let go of your brother's ear now." Ocean looks at them and Cruz instantly lets go. "Flash come here sweetie." Flash walks to her and Ocean rubs his ear.

"Cruz why don't you and Everest go down to the beach or something to get your energy out?" Everest smiles and Cruz nods running to her. "Hi Aunty Everest!" Everest couldn't help but laugh as Cruz runs around.

"Alright. Does anyone else want to come?" Everest asks the group. "I'll go." A Belgian Shepherd Malinois steps forward. "I'm Kaiser. It's nice to finally meet you Everest." Everest shook his paw and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Kaiser."

They start walking out with Cruz running in between them. All the dogs smile and watch them walk away. "Looks like Kaiser finally made a friend." Chase says smiling before turning back to his conversation with Samuel.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Kaiser how long have you been on the team?" Everest asks since she hasn't seen him before. "About a month ago. I'm a rescuer and civil protection expert." Kaiser informs her and Everest nods. "How many of the pups do you know well?" Everest asks him Kaiser looks at her and thinks. "Chase, Marshall, Crystal. Chase found me and helped me get to the Lookout. Marshall helped me with my vehicle and practice recues. Crystal always helped me with my injures."

Everest nods and looks up gasping. "Oh! Kaiser I want to how you something cool!" She drags Kaiser to a tall building and goes to the top. "Look! Isn't the view amazing?" Kaiser shyly nods and backs away from the gate. "Kaiser?" Cruz looks at Everest then back at Kaiser. "Aunt Everest Kaiser has a fear of heights."

Everest, Kaiser and Cruz go back down and Everest apologies. "It's fine you didn't know." Kaiser told her collecting his breath. "Lets head back Kaiser. It's getting late." Kaiser looks up and saw it was night almost. "That's was fast." Kaiser lightly said to Everest she nods and starts walking back.

Once they reach the Lookout Samuel takes Everest back home. Somewhere in the forest.

The mixed breed lifted her gray ears as the bushes rustled again. "Man that was rough" said the Chorkie exhaustion in his brown eyes. His usual tab fur was covered in sticks and mud. Whisper glares at him narrowing her dark blue eyes and sighs is frustration. "What?" Cooper said looking at her. "You scared me!" Whisper growls her voice quivering."Sorry" Cooper apologies to her. "So what do you think we should do?" asked Cooper looking around.

"I don't know. I can't think of anything." Whisper told him. "Well the PAW Patrol should be up ahead. Well one of their members anyway" said Cooper "I wonder who it is?" Whisper lifted her ears up listening for voices. They heard a Chihuahua speaking Spanish

"That's Tracker" said Cooper smiling. "He's bilingual" "Oh? The only pup I know is Rocky." Whisper shyly responded to him. "I know him so no worries" assured Cooper her. "I'll call him"

"HEY TRACKER" Cooper calls out Tracker hears Cooper. Tracker smikes and runs to them. "Cooper?"

"Sup Amigo?" said Tracker. "Good" Cooper said then cleared his throat "This is Whisper, Tracker. Tracker, Whisper" Cooper said introducing them each other. Whisper went behind Cooper. "H-Hi." Her voice hardly heard.

"She's shy to new people" said Cooper. "Oh no hay necesidad de preocuparse susurro" said Tracker (Oh no need to worry Whisper). Whisper still wasn't convinced but stood next to Cooper.

"I won't bite." said Tracker "Only when it's necessary."

"O-Ok." Whisper said to him still feeling shy. Cooper looked at her. "He's like Rocky and the rest of the gang" Cooper said cheerfully. "Friendly. But piss them off and your in for it"Cooper quickly added on.

Whisper glares at Cooper. "Was that supposed to help?" Whisper said into his ear. "Sorry" Cooper said his ear twitching. I'm watching out for you love" Cooper said lovingly to her. "I know. But I'm not comfortable with other people." Whisper said nuzzling him. "Well how long do you think it took me to get used to seeing humans?" said Cooper.

"A very long time." Whisper said lightly.

"Hmm...what if I told you it took me 5 minutes?" smirked Cooper playfulness in his eyes. "Cooper if you do I swear you will never hear the end of it." Whisper said letting her temper get the best of her.

"Well I tried to get away but they kept me in the middle" Cooper said laughing to himself.

Whisper nodded and her ears perked up. "Truth be told I was shy myself but after 2 years, look at me" said Cooper confidently. "Oh I'll be 3 on Sunday"

He adds on smiling. Whisper wasn't listen she had heard something. "Whisper?" both boys said worried.

She sniff the air and growls. "What's wrong?" said Cooper worryingly. Whisper snapped out of it and shook her head. "Sorry I don't know what happened." Whisper said looking at the bushes.

""Hmm..." said Cooper he walks up to the bush.

"GOTCHA!" said Cooper then finds out it's a human. "Carlos?" said Tracker "Why are you in the bushes?" "Hi you two" said Carlos waving his hand. Carlos notices the new pup "Who's she?" "Her name is Whisper," said Cooper "Mysterious name," said Carlos. He approaches Whisper cautiously. Whisper steps back and tucks her ears down.

"She's shy to new people," said Cooper informing him. Whisper gives Cooper the is he friendly look. "Yeah. Like I said" said Cooper. Whisper nodded and let Carlos pet her. "Wow your soft Whisper" Carlos said "Thanks," Whisper said she looked at Cooper and smiled. "So should we all head to the Lookout?" said Cooper "Yip! Ya!" said Tracker

"Yes! I could go see Rocky!" Whisper said grinning but still being quiet.

They all laughed

Whisper tugs at Cooper excited. "Come on let's go!" She said to him wagging her tail. "Geez. Eager Beaver" said Cooper and started to walk.

Soon they all walk to the lookout

"Who's that," said Chase squinting his eyes. "WHISPER!" said, Rocky, as he pushed Chase out of the way. Whisper tackles him down hugging him tightly. "I missed you bro!" Whisper said giggling. "Hiya buddy," said Cooper picking Chase up "Sup?" Cooper said to Chase. "Awaiting your arrivals," he said back "Who the new giwl?" said Zuma

"Guys meet Whisper. My girlfriend" said Cooper introducing them to her She waves releasing Rocky. "H-Hi." She quietly said. "She's shy guys," said Cooper. Skye and Everest approach her

"Ya another girlfriend," said Skye flipping

"Whoa! You can do flips?" Whisper said shocked. "Ya. I thought myself to do it" said Skye "We could use another girl on the force," said Everest smiling. "What could I do?" Whisper asked her. "Good question," said Chase "Sorry for interrupting Whisper. Chase of Detmold" he extends his paw. "Nice to meet you"

Whisper shook it and smiled. "Nice to meet you too." Whisper nodded. "Is it true that your the new arrival?" asked Cruz "I don't know? What am I good at." Whisper said. "Well Ryder might help," said Marshall "The name's Marshall. Follow me" They go up the elevator to where Ryder is. Marshall lines up as does the phrase

"Ready for action Ryder, Sir," said Marshall "Why are you here Marshall?" he responded walking over to them "This girl named Whisper was wondering what she could do," said Marshall "Well, what is she good at?" Ryder asks. "We don't know yet," said Marshall. Soon Cooper takes his position in the line "Hi Ryder"

"Hi Cooper," Ryder said tilting his head.

"What's wrong?" Cooper said "You're covered in dirt. Maybe you should take a bath." Ryder said to him. "Ya. True. I'll go to Katie's" Cooper said "I'll take him," said Chase walking in. "Ok," Ryder said to him. "So where were we?" Ryder said to the two. "We're trying to see what Whisper is good at," Marshall said.

"Oh yes," said Ryder "Well Chase is the spy dog and Marshall is our EMT dog. I have to think about it" he gave up. "Unless Chase gives up being a spy dog" "He doesn't have to," Whisper said. "Huh?" they both said. "Well I'm good at fixing things like Rocky," Whisper said. "OK," said Ryder

Meanwhile at Katie's

"Cooper. How did you get so muddy?" Katie asked him. "Fell in a puddle while I was jumping off a ledge," said Cooper

calmly. "Well that's bad," said Chase

"Why did you jump off a ledge?!" Katie asks him looking for any injuries.

"I was looking for Whisper," said Cooper

"Why?" Chase asks. A Tornado came and sucked us up last night and we got thrown here" said Cooper

"So doesn't that mean Whisper needs a bath too?" Katie asks. "No she landed in the water," said Cooper "No injuries right?" Katie worriedly said. "No," said Cooper "Probably some mud but that's it. Well her feet anyway" Cooper said.

"Ok she's good then," Katie said drying him off. "You want to get a bath Chase?" asked Cooper. Before he can answer, Cooper, sprayed him with water

"Cooper!" Chase glared at him and Cooper laughs. "Sorry I couldn't help being a devil for once" he snickered

"I'm going to get back at you for that," Chase said smirking. "Bye," Cooper said as he left

Thank you to Lucas The LionFox for doing a Rp for this chapter. Cooper belongs to him and Whisper belongs to me.


End file.
